A disaster called vacation
by SGATwin
Summary: One day off at Atlantis-the same procedure as everytime


01/28/12 A disaster called vacation

Sheppard and his team had some days of vacation, and he wanted to show the Earth to Teyla and Ronon.

When they arrived at the SGC, General Landry waited in front of the Gate to welcome them.

"Welcome back, Colonel.", he said. "Welcome on earth, Teyla and Ronon."

"Great to be back home, General.", Sheppard answered.

"I have to talk to you before you can go on vacation.", Landry continued. "Follow me, please."

Sheppard nodded and followed him, while Teyla and Ronon had to follow a Sergeant to a room where they could wait for Sheppard to show them some things.

Landry led him to his bureau and sat down behind his desk. Sheppard sat down in front of him.

"Have I did something wrong?", Sheppard asked.

"No, you haven't. I just want to hear some things going on in Atlantis in your version."  
>"Why? I thought Colonel Carter…"<p>

"Yes, but it belongs to the international committee to decide who will lead Atlantis in the future.", Landry interrupted him. "Just tell me what happened when you visited M14-349."

"And you want to hear the full story?"

"Yes, I want. It was the last time you had some days of vacation and stayed in Atlantis instead of visiting Earth."

"Ok…but I'm not sure if it's as good as expected."

"Doesn't matter.", the General said. "Please begin with your story."

It was a sunny day when John Sheppard and his team decided to stay at M14-349 for a day of vacation. The people there were farmers and while Sam wanted to trade some medicine for goods they needed in Atlantis, Sheppard just wanted to have a lazy day there. With sunshine, something good to eat, talking with his teammates and hanging around with thinking of Wraith and Genii. It seemed like a good plan, but like everytime they had a day off, something really worse happened.

Sam told them to take at least a vest and some smaller weapons in case they need to defend themselves. Sheppard didn't want to at first, but after some minutes of arguing with Sam he did what she said, and it was good that he did that.

Just some minutes after their arrival some bullets flew through the air.

"Run away!", Sheppard shouted and took his gun to shoot at their enemies. Sam, Lorne and Ronon did the same, too, while Rodney tried to get out of the dangerous area. Unfortunately the other ones used stunners now, too, and it just took around two minutes to hit Sam, Lorne and Rodney. Ronon and Sheppard tried to use the gate, but they weren't fast enough. While Sheppard stood in front of the DHD, he had been shot and fell on the ground. Ronon had wanted to continue the work of his friend, but after three or four hits of a stunner, everything was dark around him.

When Sheppard opened his eyes, he lay on the cold ground of a cell. Lorne looked at him. He sat beside the door, and in front of him was a man Sheppard hoped to never see again.

"I thought you are one of the good people."

"Of course I am, Colonel Sheppard.", the man said. "But I need your help with an epidemic my people are fighting against. And I know you can help me with your medicine."  
>"But why did you kidnap us? Wouldn't a call trough the gate have been enough?", Sheppard asked.<p>

"You know him, Colonel. He's just a stupid…"

"Don't interrupt me, major. I know him better than everyone else does, so I can imagine his character.", Sheppard said angry. Why must every day off end in a cell or with one enemy more on their long list?

"You know why.", the man answered and ignored Lorne. "You wouldn't have helped me after our last meeting."

"Why do you have to be so damn stupid?", Sheppard wanted to know. "I thought the one thing you learned from us was to ask before doing some stupid things which could cost many lives? "

"No, the only thing I learned was to distrust everyone and everything."

"So what do you want us to do?", Sheppard ignored his statement.

"I will send Colonel Carter and McKay back to Atlantis and keep you, Lorne and Ronon as hostages.", he answered. "After that they have two hours to come back with what I want."

"And what do you want?"

"Everything you have to fight against the symptoms of a virus. I will give them a data stick with everything your doctor needs to know about that virus.", he said. "And if they come back in time, you will be free."

"You know I am not the one to decide that.", Sheppard tried to get more time.

"Of course I know that.", he said. "And it's already decided. They must be back in…let me think…15 minutes? Yes, I think they still have 15 minutes to save your lives. If they won't come, you will die a really slow and painful death by breathing in a poison."

"You're lovely as everytime, Ladon."

"You know the rest of this mission.", Sheppard ended.

"Yes I do.", Landry answered and looked directly in his eyes. "I must say it's a really different version of the one I had heard before."  
>"I think it belongs to the one who tell you this story.", Sheppard said. "But it was just a normal disaster at Pegasus. A disaster named vacation."<p>

01/30/12


End file.
